Our Story of Fate
by MarshmalloWFieldS
Summary: Xing Cai is Shu’s youngest and most unique officer. When the enemy, Gan Ning, Wu’s very own trouble maker and expirate falls for her she finds out that life may be more than fulfilling Shu’s dreams. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

She pulled her Ambition out of a dead soldier's chest.

She winced as she felt something painful in her hip.

It was bleeding badly.

She looked around the plains for any sight of soldiers, but no one was around, only dead Wei corpses.

She limped to a nearby tree and sat down.

She couldn't give up now.

She still had so much to do in life.

She couldn't die.

It seemed as if there was no more hope.

Until he came riding on his horse, that is.

"Xing Cai! I was looking all over for you!" Guan Ping exclaimed, worriedly.

He got off his horse and hurried to Xing Cai.

"What took you so long? I've been here for such a long time …" Xing Cai whispered weakly.

"We have to get you to our North Depot. Your father's there." Guan Ping said.

"My father?" Xing Cai asked.

"Yes. Come on." Guan Ping carried her and helped her on his horse.

He sat behind her.

They made their way to the North Depot before long.

They were greeted with the sound of Zhang Fei shouting.

"Xing Cai! Look at the state of you!" Zhang Fei cried as Guan Ping helped Xing Cai off his horse. "I knew I shouldn't have let you fight on your own!"

"I'm fine, dad." Xing Cai insisted, resting on Guan Ping. "It's just a cut, that's all."

"A cut! You would have died of blood loss if Guan Ping didn't find you!" Zhang Fei said. "Let's get you inside."

Zhang Fei and Guan Ping escorted her to a nearby tent.

Zhao Yun was inside, getting his arm wound bandaged by the medic.

"Are you OK, Xing Cai?" Zhao Yun questioned Xing Cai when he saw her hip.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Xing Cai muttered.

They laid her down on a bed.

"Guan Ping, thank you for helping my daughter. I do not know how to express my gratitude." Zhang Fei said.

"No need." Guan Ping smiled.

"You can go relax now. I can handle Xing Cai from here." Zhang Fei told him.

"No, it's fine. I want to stay." Guan Ping said.

Xing Cai raised her eyebrow.

"To wait for Zhao Yun, of course!" Guan Ping lied.

"What?" Zhao Yun said, confused.

"I'm waiting for you." Guan Ping repeated.

"I'm done." Zhao Yun got up. "Get better soon, Xing Cai. We'll need you back on the field!"

Zhang Fei glared at him.

"Not too soon, of course." Zhao Yun said quickly and rushed out of the tent.

Guan Ping waved to Xing Cai and followed Zhao Yun.

"You weren't waiting for me." Zhao Yun said.

"Yes I was." Guan Ping said.

"Don't lie. You like Xing Cai." Zhao Yun grinned.

"No I don't! She's my friend, nothing more."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"That's what they all say. But tell me, Guan Ping. Has there ever been a guy close to Xing Cai who hasn't fallen for her? I mean, you have to admit, she's the prettiest girl you can find. Even I couldn't resist her!"

"She's pretty, but so what? There's nothing else special about her."

"She's smart. Zhuge Liang used to teach her when she was small. She's devoted to Shu. You know how she praises the ground Liu Bei walks on. Oh, and she's a better fighter than you!"

"She is not! You didn't see her back there! She was on the verge of dying!"

"Correction, she was on the verge of dying because she couldn't do anything else! With a hip injury like that she couldn't walk!"

"Whatver." Guan Ping muttered.

"Let me tell you, Guan Ping. You better hurry up or you'll miss your chance. There are about a million other rich, well-known, better looking guys after her." Zhao Yun patted his shoulder and went off.

Guan Ping sighed.

Zhao Yun was right.

He did love Xing Cai, but he couldn't say it.

She was only a friend.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

She could never love him.

Not a girl as perfect as her.


	2. The Kidnap

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't really introduce myself or anything in the prologue. This is my first fanfic and I decided to make it on Gan Ning and Xing Cai since no one I've known of has made one of them! Hope you all like this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Kidnap**

He pulled his Sea Master out of a dead soldier's chest.

"Gan Ning!" a voice shouted.

Gan Ning turned around and saw Sun Jian walking towards him.

"What?" Gan Ning demanded.

"Didn't I tell you not to kill our soldiers for fun?" Sun Jian scolded when he saw the lifeless soldier.

"It wasn't for fun!" Gan Ning said. "OK, maybe it was."

"Gan Ning! Just stop killing the soldiers. If you want, we'll capture some soldiers from Wei or Shu." Sun Jian offered.

"Nah. No need." Gan Ning said, wiping the blood of his sword.

"Gan Ning, I need to ask you something." Sun Jian said.

"Does this have anything to do with the explosion that went off in your room last week? Cause I didn't do it."

"That was you who did that?"

"I just said it wasn't me!"

"Sure. Gan Ning, I want you to kidnap Xing Cai for me."

"Go ask someone else."

"Is that the way to speak to your leader!"

"Umm … yes?"

"Gan Ning! You serve for Wu! Now I want you to find Xing Cai and bring her to me! One of our spies has informed me Xing Cai is at Shu's North Depot, planning to head towards the west tomorrow. Follow her and don't come back until you find her."

"So … do I go now or tomorrow?"

"Now!" Sun Jian bellowed.

Gan Ning got on his black horse.

"I suggest you leave your bells behind, Gan Ning. You'll attract too much attention!"

"Look, I'm already doing this crap for you. Don't push it, old man." Gan Ning muttered rudely.

He went off on his horse before Sun Jian could say anything.

Gan Ning travelled north until the Shu depot came in sight.

Xing Cai heard many screams and the jingle of bells.

She tried to get up from her bed.

"Please, Lady Zhang, stay in bed. I will see what is happening." A healer told her.

The healer went out of the tent.

Xing Cai had a feeling something bad was happening.

She got up and walked out of the tent slowly.

She gasped.

There were many dead Shu soldiers on the ground, including the healer.

A tall attractive man with a blood covered sword was standing among the bodies.

He turned around when he heard Xing Cai gasp.

"Hello, Xing Cai." He smirked.

"Gan Ning of Wu!" she said, still in shock.

"Yup. I'm on orders to take you to Sun Jian."

"To kidnap me!"

"That's a little harsh. More like … to invite you to meet Sun Jian … by force."

"What does he want?"

"Do you expect me to know what's going on in that screwed up mind of his?"

"Does he want me dead?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Well I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Gan Ning grabbed her arm.

She winced in pain.

"Get on the horse and don't complain, or you'll be on the ground like those other soldiers!"

"I can't get on a horse even if I wanted to, if you haven't realized! My hip is still injured!"

Gan Ning groaned and picked Xing Cai up.

"What are you doing! Let me down!" Xing Cai screamed, struggling.

"You said you couldn't walk!" Gan Ning said.

"I said I couldn't get on the horse! I can walk by myself!"

Gan Ning ignored her.

Soon they were riding towards the Wu base.

Xing Cai kept trying to flee but she was so skinny Gan Ning could put his whole arm around her waist.

By the time they got there Xing Cai had given up.

Gan Ning took her to a tent where Sun Jian was.

"Lady Zhang. What a pleasure you could make it." Sun Jian said to Xing Cai.

"I didn't exactly have a choice, did I?" Xing Cai hissed.

Gan Ning was still gripping on to her arm.

"Xing Cai, do you know why I asked Gan Ning to bring you here?"

Xing Cai shook her head.

* * *

Hmm... why did Sun Jian asked Gan Ning to bring her there? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!


	3. Sun Jian's Proposal

"I want you to do me the favour of being my wife." Sun Jian announced.

Gan Ning tried hard not to laugh.

"Your wife! But I'm only nineteen!" Xing Cai exclaimed.

"Nineteen? Liu Bei is recruiting underage kids!" Gan Ning interrupted.

Xing Cai glared at him.

"I'm not a kid! Besides, I volunteered to serve Lord Liu Bei!" Xing Cai claimed.

"Xing Cai, age should not stop two people from loving each other." Sun Jian said.

"Yeah. There's only a, oh, I dunno … 25 year difference?" Gan Ning said sarcastically.

"I'm not that old!" Sun Jian claimed.

"Lying is a sin, old man." Gan Ning taunted.

"Be quiet, Gan Ning!" Sun Jian shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sun Jian. But I'm not ready to get married." Xing Cai said.

"Why not? It's not like you're with another man." Sun Jian said.

"Actually, I am!" Xing Cai lied.

"Who is he?" Sun Jian asked.

"He is …" Xing Cai started. "Zhao Yun!"

"Zhao Yun of Shu?" Sun Jian said as if his name was a swear word.

"Yes. Zhao Yun. I am with Zhao Yun." Xing Cai said, trying to convince herself.

Sun Jian didn't fully believe that Xing Cai was telling the truth.

"Then we must meet Zhao Yun!" Sun Jian decided.

"What! No, he's very … busy! Anyway, you can't go into Shu territory, you're the enemy!" Xing Cai muttered.

"You're a bad liar." Gan Ning whispered to her.

"Shut up!" Xing Cai hissed back.

"Come, Xing Cai. We must meet Zhao Yun!" Sun Jian smiled fakely.

"But … what about my hip? The pain's getting worse." Xing Cai complained.

"You made it here, didn't you?" Gan Ning asked.

Xing Cai punched him on his shoulder.

"We must take you back to Shu territory anyway. Might as well meet Zhao Yun while we're there." Sun Jian said.

It seemed only minutes when they arrived at the North Fort of Shu.

The soldiers and archers prepared to attack as they saw Sun Jian and Gan Ning.

"Don't attack!" Zhao Yun appeared in the crowd of troops. "They have Xing Cai!"

Everyone lowered their weapons immediately.

Xing Cai jumped off Gan Ning's horse and ran to Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun, it's OK! They didn't harm me!" Xing Cai hugged Zhao Yun tightly.

Zhao Yun was surprised but hugged Xing Cai back.

"I thought you weren't allowed to move about cause of your hip?" Zhao Yun said.

"I'm fine! Sun Jian wanted to meet you!" Xing Cai smiled.

"Meet me? Why?" Zhao Yun asked, confused.

He glanced at Sun Jian as he got off his horse.

"I wanted to congratulate you." Sun Jian put his hand out to Zhao Yun.

"For what?" Zhao Yun questioned him.

"For being with Xing Cai." Sun Jian said.

Xing Cai could tell Sun Jian wasn't buying it.

Before Zhao Yun could speak, Xing Cai kissed him on his lips.

Zhao Yun was too shocked to react.

"Zhao Yun and I got together weeks ago. Isn't that right, Zhao Yun?" Xing Cai nudged Zhao Yun, who seemed to still be astonished.

Xing Cai pinched his arm without Sun Jian seeing it.

"Oww! Oh, right. Yeah." Zhao Yun said.

"Well …" Sun Jian cleared his throat. "We should be off. Goodbye Xing Cai, Zhao Yun."

He got on his horse and left the fort.

Gan Ning turned around and saw Xing Cai wiping her mouth the moment they left.

He smirked.

She was so different to any other girl he had met.

Back at the fort …

"I'm sorry, Zhao Yun! I had to do it! Sun Jian proposed to me and he wouldn't take no as an answer unless I was with another man so I told him I was and he didn't really believe me so he -"

"Shh! Its fine, Xing Cai!" Zhao Yun assured. "Just don't pinch me like that again. That hurt."

He rubbed the part of his arm where Xing Cai had pinched him.

"Sorry. You were kinda lost then." Xing Cai laughed.

"It's not like you wouldn't be if someone just kissed you like that." Zhao Yun said. "It reminds me of when we were still dating."

"Hey!" Xing Cai pushed him playfully. "Cut it out! It was only acting!"

"I know, I know!"

"Oh, when Gan Ning took me from the North Depot he … he left a big mess behind."

"You mean he killed everyone?"

"Umm … yeah."

"It's a shame we let them go so easy."

"It doesn't matter, Zhao Yun. We'll get them next time!"

"You're right - for once!"

"Hey!" Xing Cai hit Zhao Yun softly.

"You need to rest! Come on." Zhao Yun put Xing Cai's arm on his shoulder and he helped her walk to a tent.


End file.
